Repotalia!: The Genetic Crack Opera
by Eliza Darling
Summary: An organ epidemic left the world in shambles. By 2056, England had most of the nations of the world in the New British Empire, where he rules as both a nation AND a person. In an unfair world, can one nation stand up against an empire?
1. Prologue

**So here I am, back with another crossover project (this one is old, though. There's my excuse). This one I wanted to relate entirely to canon Hetalia instead of making it AU. I used TheAwesomeCanada's cast list, since they seem the most relevant to the characters (at least in my opinion). Hopefully it doesn't have too many plotholes. XD**

**_**Repotalia!: The Genetic Crack Opera**_  
><strong>

**Prologue—Re-Emergence of the British Empire**

The year was 2056, at the height of the New British Empire. London was the thriving commercial center of the world, enhanced with the latest 21st century technology and the capital of England's new realm.

Just over thirty years ago, the world fell to an epidemic of organ failures. Billions died all over the globe, practically halving the world's population.

Seeing this epidemic as an opportunity, the country England created the bio-tech company GeneCo in London, which cured the remaining population of humans (and even countries) with organ transplants. For those who could not pay for such surgery, Arthur Kirkland, GeneCo's founder and the country of England personified, developed organ financing, giving such a tragic world hope.

England was the only country that had the cure for the organ failures. Desperate, other countries succumbed to England so he could cure their people as well. England complied and created the New British Empire. He had the world in the palm of his hand, and he had lackeys and other countries that practically worshipped him. Again, he was the world's conqueror, but this time, he was a savior.

When GeneCo first emerged, Germany, Austria, and Prussia were the first to join England's great new empire. At the time, England was set on having them succeed him should something ever happen. However, as the years passed, England began to notice that these countries could change… and not for the better.

England was first keen on Germany inheriting GeneCo and the New British Empire, but as the years passed, Germany's rage and bloodlust became much more dangerous than Russia's. These days, Germany would kill any human that got in his way or delayed him somehow, and this did not sit well with England.

Prussia was considered for inheriting GeneCo after Germany. England figured Prussia would most definitely want to be a nation again and not just Germany's older brother. Also, Prussia had lost his face during the epidemic and had taken to wearing the face of others to hide his mangled, recomposing skin. However, now that the years had passed, Prussia envied the faces of the beautiful and tore off their faces just so he could wear them. It also seemed as if all he wanted to do, now that he was living with England, was to "seize the vital regions" (as he would put it) of the country Genterns, like Spain and Vietnam, the lackeys who facilitated surgeries.

And then there was Austria, the most changed of the trio. At first he had potential by inventing Zydrate, an expensive, addictive painkilling drug for organ surgery. England was impressed by the invention; however, nowadays Zydrate was abused to the maximum. Only few knew that Zydrate was commonly found in corpses, but those who did know must have let it slip.

There were some countries that refused to join with England, and they called themselves the "Underground Resistance." To England, it just sounded like the name for a punk band since they posed no real threat to the Empire, but the Underground Resistance was indeed quite strong. While Switzerland joined the New British Empire, his sister, Liechtenstein, rebelled and joined the Underground Resistance with the Nordics, Taiwan, France, Greece, Cuba, Canada, the Philippines, and America, their founder.

Somehow America learned that Zydrate was extracted from the dead and sold his own version of it in the black market. Wary of this, England referred to America and his fellow Zydrate dealers as "Graverobbers" and ordered they be executed on site.

What made America an even bigger thorn in England's side was his suspicions about Austria being addicted to America's version of Zydrate. Lately Austria was always in a drug-like haze, and was always enhancing himself with surgery of some kind. In this haze, however, Austria was prone to committing lewd sexual acts just for a hit of Zydrate, as the tabloids described.

Outraged, England had Austria form the "Zydrate Support Network," a rehabilitation center for Zydrate addicts and how to quit the addictive drug.

One of the good things about Austria was that he always came with a silver lining. With his constant surgeries, Austria helped England promote surgery as a fashion statement, helping the New British Empire flow economically. With all the money the Empire had, England could have solved America's financial crisis in the earlier 21st century and still have a few million for himself.

However, England also began to notice some of his patients were falling into debt and could not pay for their expensive surgeries. Though GeneCo offered organ financing, the monthly payments could still be too much for the less fortunate patients.

Unfortunately for them, England passed a law that declared repossession of his organs legal. He needed to keep money flowing, and in no way was he letting his GeneCo organs be used by the financially unfortunate.

Some countries immediately signed to become Repo Men, especially throughout the Middle East, Africa, Central and Southern America, and some southeastern Asian countries as well. These were countries that were willing to help the New British Empire by any means necessary, even through what was basically legal assassination. Some other countries needed to be persuaded to enforce the law, however. But England was able to get his Repo Men working efficiently, and the world lived in constant fear. England would smile; he was slowly turning back to a modern version of the Dark Ages.

But he'd soon remember that there was only one nation that was neutral, had not joined neither the New British Empire nor the Underground Resistance. England had tried numerous times to persuade the timid nation, but it was completely blocked off from the world… again.

Where was Japan?

**Yeah... there's probably a crapload of plotholes. I'm more than happy to answer any questions you have for me. Expect total OOC-ness and crack pairings. Only one lemon in this entire thing, sadly, but lotsa violence and language, I guess.**

**Next Chapter: "Genetic Repo Man." America tells his fellow nations what happens when someone tries to cross a Repo Man.**


	2. Ch 1: Genetic Repo Man

**I know it took forever to update this thing, but here it finally is. XD Some crack pairings (with some canon), and a cameo by my OC Philippines character (don't worry... she'll ONLY have cameos. I just needed another female to balance out all the male-ness going around).**

**__**Repotalia!: The Genetic Crack Opera**__**

**Chapter 1—"Genetic Repo Man"**

"_Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan! Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan!"_

It was the call. The warning. Someone was going to die by the hands of a legal assassin, a Repo Man. Liechtenstein clutched at her heart. She didn't owe the New British Empire anything, but she was still scared all the same. She had to get underground, the only place she could be safe.

This part of London was certainly shady. _Stay inconspicuous_, she reminded herself, looking down. Her old, conservative dresses were long gone; now due to her living conditions, all Liechtenstein wore to fit in were fishnets and tight leather. Her makeup was heavy and her hair unkempt. The only thing she kept from her past was the purple ribbon Switzerland had given her, a nostalgic reminder that they were once as close as brother and siste.

"Hey, lil' lady. You doin' anythin' tonight?"

Liechtenstein ignored the drunken slob and walked faster.

"_Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan!_"

She jumped. She had to get inside, underground. She needed to get her mind off things. She needed the drug.

Liechtenstein found the opening and hurried inside. Was he there? Please let him be there.

She gasped as she glanced at the familiar faces. "Big _bruder_!" she cried, running to her savior during the epidemic.

"Hey there," he answered calmly, taking Liechtenstein into his embrace.

Liechtenstein gazed up at him with big, green eyes, noticing he had also just returned from his duties. "Big _bruder_… could I have some?" she asked sweetly.

He smiled that devilish smile, the dim light reflecting off his glasses. "You have a kiss for big _bruder_?" he teased.

She didn't have to be told twice. Liechtenstein didn't hesitate to stand on her toes and press her lips to his. When his tongue asked for entrance, she welcomed it. She was quite used to it; it'd been happening for around seventeen years now. It was for the drug. For that high she could only acquire when she used it.

"_Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan!_"

The announcement interrupted the heated kiss. Terrified, Liechtenstein snuggled against the warm body. She noticed the Nordics huddled around the fire, Sweden and Finland especially close. Canada huddled against France and Greece, and Cuba stood close by, huffing away on a cigar.

Taiwan and the Philippines began to stride to where Liechtenstein was.

"_Kuya_ America!" the Philippines, who preferred to be called by her human name, Alindogan (Ali for short), cried. She and Taiwan joined the group huddle.

"I'm scared!" Taiwan pouted, burying her face in America's arm.

America snickered. "Girls, girls. We've never dealt with those limey bastards. We have nothing to fear."

"Then if it's not us they're after, then… what _are_ they after?" asked Taiwan.

"At the moment, I'm pretty sure it's Ukraine. A rumor's been going around that her country is falling behind on their organ payments."

"Poor Ukraine!" Liechtenstein piped up, sniffling. She knew Ukraine, and Ukraine didn't deserve this fate. She was too sweet.

"That England!" Ali cried, outraged. "If he weren't so powerful, I'd—"

"Now, now, who said anything about this world being fair?" said America. "If Ukraine fell into debt and if her organs are GeneCo's, England has the right to repossess whatever he owns. It's his law."

"_Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan!_"

"It's still not fair!" Taiwan protested. "Ukraine would never hurt a fly!"

"Big _bruder_…" Liechtenstein whispered. "Why do we have to live like this? The Repo Men are so scary, big _bruder_; I can't imagine what they're going to do to Ukraine."

"What's going to happen to her, _Kuya_?" asked Ali.

America chuckled. "You want to know what happens when you try to outrun a Repo Man?"

Liechtenstein, Taiwan, and Ali nodded.

A sly smile appeared on America's face. "Then do I have a story for you."

"Is it scary, big _bruder_?" Liechtenstein kept snuggling closer to America for warmth and protection.

"It is," said America. "But it's reality, and sometimes reality can be scary."

Liechtenstein had to admit that America had gotten quite eccentric since the epidemic.

"Tell us, tell us!" Ali and Taiwan chorused.

"Okay, okay." Amerca led the trio around=d the fire, where the Nordics were sitting. Every one of the Underground Resistance glanced his or her eyes toward America, who stood before him.

He began his story as if it were a nursery rhyme or a fairy tale. "Out from the night, from the mist, steps the figure. No one really knows his name for sure. He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders. Pray he never comes knocking at your door."

"What is this, Alfred, a kiddie story?" Denmark snickered.

"The girls wanted to know what happens when you cross a Repo Man." America shrugged. "I'm just telling it like it is."

Above them were dashing footsteps and bangs of fists on doors. "_Please_!" a voice cried, obviously female. "_Someone, help me! Let me in!_"

Liechtenstein gasped. "Is that—"

America nodded before continuing. "Say that you once bought a heart or new corneas, but somehow never managed to square away your debts. He won't bother to write or to phone you; he'll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest!"

Taiwana and Ali gulped.

"_Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan!_"

"_Someone help me! Anyone! Please!_"

"Now you could run. You could hide, you could try to. But he always has a way of finding you. He will come at your weakest hour, when no one is around who might rescue you."

"Big _bruder_, we have to help her!" Liechtenstein cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"And start a war with the New British Empire? That's suicidal!" Iceland retorted. "Our armies are not as strong as they once were, and not to mention we don't have the financial backing to get involved in battle."

"What does that have to do with Ukraine?" said Ali. "I say we hide her here."

"Technically, she belongs to the New British Empire," Finland explained. "It was in her contract when she received surgery. If we steal British property, there's no doubt England's wrath will be fierce."

"And besides, even if we engaged in a war, let's not forget little Liechtenstein doesn't even have an army," Cuba piped up.

"Hate to break it to you, Ali, but these three have a point. If we engaged in war with the New British Empire, we're sure to lose," said America solemnly. "And sadly, Ukraine just isn't worth it."

"_Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan! Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan!_"

"No, _no_… _Please, don't_—" There was a blood-curdling scream that was cut off by a gurgling noise. Liechtenstein began to cry.

"An'th'r c'mrade l'st t'the Brit'sh 'Mp're," Sweden sighed.

There was silence until America decided to finish his tale. "And none of us are free from this horror, for many years ago we all in debt. New body parts were needed to perfect our image, and until our debts are cleared, we will in fear of the—"

"_Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan! Reeeeeeepo Maaaaaaan!_"

"Big _bruder_!" Liechtenstein leapt from her seat and into America's arms. "Please," she said, muffled against his chest. "I-I need the drug. I know it's for surgery, but it helps me forget, too…"

America gently lifted Liechtenstein's chin and smiled. "I'll give you a hit if you give me another kiss."

Liechtenstein immediately complied.

**Well, is this OOC or what? XD But that's why it's called _The Genetic CRACK Opera_.**

**Next chapter:**** "Things You See in a Graveyard." England calls in his subordinates for a chat. We see the Italy brothers are certainly silent.**


	3. Ch 2: Things You See in a Graveyard

**Yay! Another update! :D I know, it's short, but the scene in the movie is also short. I tried adding dome OOC Austria in there with some crack pairings. Tell me what you think! :D**

_**Repotalia!: The Genetic Crack Opera**_

**Chapter 2—"Things You See in a Graveyard"**

England resided in the tallest building in London, GeneCo. He loved his new kingdom dearly, and the only thing he loved more was that he was at the top of the world, as both a country _and_ a human.

However, lately his subordinates had been acting quite… different than from, say, a century ago. He called Germany, Austria, and Prussia into his office due to a few rumors England was having Italy and Romano look up.

Speaking of the devil, there they were. Since the epidemic, England had appointed them as his personal bodyguards, and had taught them to become silent and reserved rather than the loud, obnoxious brothers they used to be.

Their faces were cold as they walked toward England in tandem. Sure, their outfits were quite out of the ordinary, with their shorts, fishnets, leather boots, blazers, and graters, but they kept their straight faces all the same.

As they approached England's desk, Romano pulled out a transparent folder and handed it to his boss before he and his brother resumed their usual places behind England.

England opened the folder to find that the rumors of his subordinates were indeed true. The first picture was of Germany, his face contorted in anger. He was holding a knife, and beside him was one of the human Genterns, dead and covered in blood.

Outraged, England shot a death glare at Germany, who gulped nervously, twiddling his thumbs.

"You _disgust_ me," England spat before flipping to the next picture.

Austria stretched out on the couch he was laying on, smiling lazily to himself. He loved how even though he was prim and proper in front of the cameras, he could truly be himself everywhere else; in this case, he was a cross-dressing, drug addicted scalpel slut, and he liked that.

Speaking of which, he needed to ask Graverobber for some more—

"Is that who I think it is?" England exclaimed, his face beet red.

Startled, Austria replied, "Who _do_ you think it is, England?"

England held up the picture and Austria blushed. So he'd basically do anything for a hit of Zydrate, even let America fuck his brains out, but really, how bad was that? With his constant surgeries, Austria needed _some_ way to get rid of the pain.

And it wasn't as if the picture was that bad. It was only of Austria bending over against a wall, his clothed ass pressing into America's crotch.

… Okay, it was pretty bad. But at least America's face was hidden. God knew how insane Austria would go if he couldn't get his daily Zydrate hits from his "business partner."

"Hmph." Austria stuck his nose in the air. "Well, it's not him. I don't associate with anyone in the Underground Resistance," he lied.

"That'd better be true," England snarled through clenched teeth before turning to Prussia, the next photo in hand.

England sneered. Though Austria was the one who had changed the most mentally, Prussia had changed the most physically. The only thing that distinguished him as… well, himself, were those piercing, crimson eyes and that white hair. With a new face almost every day, sometimes England couldn't recognize him. But here it was most definitely clear, the way Prussia was cutting the face off a pretty girl.

Prussia gestured to his new face. "Ain't it awesome?" He smirked.

No longer able to take it, England slammed down the folder. "You… all three of you! _Out!_" he exclaimed, his face as red as a tomato.

Germany stood dejectedly and immediately complied. Prussia snorted and rolled his eyes, but soon followed his brother obediently. Austria, however, acted as if England hadn't said a word.

"Did you not hear me, Austria? Get out of my sight!" England repeated.

"Aw, darling, surely you don't mean that," Austria cooed, standing. He walked over to England's desk and tucked a stray strand of loose blonde hair behind his superior's ear. "Do you want me to do something about how stressed you are?" And with that, Austria bent over England's desk and shoved his tongue into the blonde nation's mouth.

For a few seconds, England felt himself give in to Austria's ministrations, and he moved his tongue against his subordinate's. For a moment, he felt like bending Austria over even further so he could fuck him senseless, just to relieve some stress.

And then he remembered he was mad at Austria.

England promptly pushed Austria away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking quite disgusted at both himself and his subordinate. "Ugh! This is the third time. Leave me alone, you cross-dressing _whore_!" he bellowed. This time, Austria obeyed, his heels clicking on the marble floor, his hips swaying, and his fluffy white feathered train bouncing slightly. His bodyguards, Hungary and Belgium, clad in exactly what Italy and Romano were wearing, followed silently.

Sighing, England rubbed his temples. Everything was driving him insane.

The elevator opened, and Italy and Romano clicked off the safeties in their shotguns. The timid doctor gasped, holding a clipboard in his hands.

"Enter," England mumbled.

Gulping, the doctor approached England and, with a shaking hand, handed the powerful country the clipboard. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Kirkland, but… I'm-I'm afraid it's terminal," he stammered.

Well, that was certainly the news of the century. England looked over the transcripts carefully. Sure, he'd been coughing quite a lot lately, but that didn't mean he was going to _die_. Nations like himself didn't cease to exist so easily. But since the epidemic, it seemed as if almost anything was possible.

"Y-you don't have much time," the doctor continued. "It's… spreading rapidly."

This, along with his subordinates' behavior, was more than England could handle. He slammed the clipboard down and motioned to Italy.

Italy, the now-loyal bodyguard, picked up the handgun strapped to his garter and shot the doctor directly in the forehead. England couldn't help but smile; he still couldn't believe he's tamed the crazy Italy brothers to do whatever he wanted.

"Let's go," England commanded, standing up. He, Italy, and Romano boarded the elevator. Leave the cleaning to the Genterns.

"Sir…" Italy piped up. "What are you going to do with this news? Who will you leave GeneCo and the New British Empire to?"

England snorted. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

But Italy made a point. Who _would_ England leave his empire to? Whenever he thought of a country, they didn't seem able enough to keep the empire up and running as vigorously as he could.

"Maggots… gits…" he mumbled. "You want the world for nothing. Commence your groveling. The New British Empire is dying. Even Great Britain cannot prevent this passing. Who will inherit the world? I'll keep those vultures guessing."

It'd been seventeen years since England had someone with the potential to take over the empire, but it was too late to contact them now. He had to find someone in the near future, or else the whole world would fall after he was gone.

**Well, yeah. Totally OOC. But this is a Genetic _Crack _Opera; what did you expect? **

**R&R! I always reply back because of my excitement. XD**

**Next chapter: ****"21st Century Cure" We see what Japan and America have been up to for the last thirty years. America is now the eccentric Graverobber, and timid Japan is forced into hiding once again. Will England be able to find him?**


	4. Ch 3: 21st Century Cure

**So after a hiatus, I've finally returned to Repotalia because my IRL friends keep bugging me for an update. Besides, I like this chapter. Actually, I like anything that has to do with America and Japan together (BTW, if I do happen to do a main pairing in this fic, it's most likely not going to be Ameripan-which is weird for me, I know). Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

_**Repotalia!: The Genetic Crack Opera**_

**Chapter 3—"21****st**** Century Cure"**

Japan opened his eyes and sighed. Same room, same house, same bed. Just the way it'd been for thirty years. For once he wanted to wake up in a futon instead of a fancy four-poster bed. For once, he wanted to stare at the mantel without tearing up.

For once, he wanted to go outside beyond his balcony. The world was different, he noticed, dark and somewhat alluring, and he wanted to know what he could do to make it better.

He sighed again. He needed to get up and stretch his legs. Walking to his closet, he sighed a third time. He wished his guardian had gotten the memo already and restocked his clothes with his traditional Japanese outfits, or at least some casual wear instead of these cyberpunk-slash-steampunk-goth monstrosities that made Japan look like a cross-dressing fool. But apparently that was the new style in modern London, and Japan had to admit, if he was planning on going out, he should look inconspicuous to not draw attention, which meant dressing like everyone else.

Quickly Japan changed into his outfit for the day, which mainly consisted of high boots, a cravat, and jeans with a tulle train sewn at the waistline. He slipped his brother's necklace around his neck, and read the engraving on the back like he always did:

"_Even if our countries are different,_

_our words are different, our blood is different,_

_I always want to gaze at the same moon as you."_

Japan shook his head, grabbed his bag and his secret spare key, and left his room, which was otherwise locked. No one else was in the large manor, it seemed, so he didn't need to sneak around. He found the secret passageway by the empty birdcage and slipped on a gas mask, the fumes inside the passageway too toxic for him to breathe normally. As soon as he reached the tomb, the gas mask came off, and Japan lit some fresh incense he had stuffed in his bag.

"Good morning, China-san," he greeted, bowing to the portrait of his late brother, the once-great China. It gave Japan a nostalgic feeling to visit China, but it also gave him some incentive to walk around instead of being cooped up in his room all day. It'd been like that for thirty years, ever since China and Japan sought protection after all surrounding countries had joined the New British Empire to find the cure to keep their people as safe as they could, and survive rather than die off like a few others already had.

No one could believe the great China was gone, and now all that was left of the country was a barren wasteland. But the epidemic struck China the hardest, with its poverty, pollution, and all. China refused to join the British Empire, and therefore refused any of GeneCo's organ transplants. Without the proper surgery, his people began to die off, and soon the epidemic struck China as well. Japan refused to leave his brother's side, no matter how many times the doctors told him to leave, and eventually he caught the same blood disease that killed China, in a weaker stage. There was no cure yet, sadly, but there was a medication that kept the harsher symptoms under control. Japan selfishly closed off his country from the world yet again and disappeared. If England couldn't find him, if America couldn't find him, then Japan was safe. He would remain neutral.

A bright blue bug crawled across China's grave marker. Japan's eyes widened; this was no ordinary creature. He dumped out the contents of his bag and, with shaking hands, he grabbed his book of insects who could possibly hold the key to curing certain diseases. He finally found the name of the insect, as well as what it could do, and he was right—it could possibly help him. Now if only he could capture it…

By now the bug had crawled in the door. Japan carefully picked up a spare container he'd stuffed in his bag, but as soon as he tried to capture the bug, it had already snuck outside.

_Damn_, Japan thought to himself as the bug crawled across the graveyard. He _needed_ that bug.

"This will be quick," he reassured himself. "It's in my sight." He cautiously opened the door and crept outside, for the first time in thirty years. "I'll capture it, then run back inside and be back home in time."

_Yes!_ Japan felt satisfaction creep over him as he captured the bug on a nearby tombstone.

However, that satisfaction was short-lived as Japan noticed that British officers and Repo Men were scouring the graveyard meticulously. Quickly Japan hid behind a tombstone and glanced a peek every now and then for the opportune moment to run back home.

That's when he noticed he wasn't alone.

He would have screamed, but the officers…

But wait, those glasses, that _hair_, those unmistakable blue eyes…

Could it be…?

"_America-san_?" Japan whispered, kneeling in the dirt as America opened an aboveground tomb.

America turned sharply, as if he were caught by one of the Repo Men. He let out a sigh of relief. "Ah…" He adjusted his glasses and squinted. "Holy… _shit_, is that _you_, Japan?" he asked in disbelief.

Japan nodded slowly. "Yes," he replied. "America… what are you doing out here?"

Smiling, America retrieved a corpse from the tomb. "My _job_," he answered. "I'm the leader of the Underground Resistance, and I have to get money flowing in somehow." He set the corpse down and produced a supply kit.

What _was_ he doing? Japan glanced over his shoulder to see if the coast was clear, but instead saw a poster that boldly stated, "_Graverobbers Will Be Executed on Site._"

Japan had heard of Graverobbers. They robbed tombs and extracted some sort of drug from the corpses. Was that what America had come to? The greatest country in the world… reduced to robbing graves just to keep his economy flowing?

"What happened, America?" he asked. "You were once so great…"

America sighed. "I said the same thing to England once. See what thirty years has done to the planet? Industrialization has crippled the globe," he explained.

Suddenly the loudspeaker was brought to life, making Japan jump. "Enjoy GeneCo's day and nighttime formulas of Zydrate," it announced.

"Nature failed as the empire spread," said America, unwrapping his supply kit.

"Ask a Gentern if Zydrate is right for you," said the loudspeaker.

"And in its wake, a market erected." America's hands ghosted over his supplies, looking for the right tool.

"Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal," the loudspeaker warned.

Illegal? America was in the black market now? Japan thought skeptically.

"An entire world built on top of the dead!" America outburst, interrupting Japan's thoughts.

"But what about you?" Japan asked. "If what you're doing is illegal, how is it England has not captured you yet?"

"You can finance your bones and your kidneys," America explained. "But I haven't. I stuck with Zydrate dealing. For every market a submarket grows.

"But let's say you had organ transplant surgery, Japan," he continued, picking up a syringe. "You'd best be punctual with making your payments, or it'll be _you_ on the concrete below."

Japan gulped and covered his eyes as America stuck the syringe in the corpse. "It's quick, it's clean, and it's pure," he said, extracting a glowing blue liquid from the dead body. Japan watched timidly. _This_ was the drug?

America eyed his new vial of Zydrate lovingly. "It could change your life, rest assured," he suggested. "It's the 21st century cure!"

Japan slid forward, mesmerized by the glowing light emitting from the Zydrate vial. He almost forgot about the officers.

America continued, "And it's my job to steal and rob…" He trailed off, and Japan tensed. His friend had certainly grown more eccentric since their last meeting…

"_Graaaaaaaaaves!_" America exclaimed, standing up. The searchlights shone directly on him as he declared his outrage to the officers.

"No, America, don't!" cried Japan, taking his friend's hand. When America ignored him, Japan covered his ears. "Please tell me this isn't happening!"

America quickly grabbed his supplies and the corpse before dashing. Since the officers seemed to be following him, Japan ran back to the door to the entrance of China's tomb, only to find it shut and locked.

"No, _no_!" he cried. "It's locked! I can't—"

"_Kiku_!" America called, only a few meters away from Japan. "Over here!"

Japan quickly complied and dashed to America, who was bashing down a loose brick wall with the corpse's head.

Once the wall caved, America dove in, trying to find refuge for the time being. Japan timidly climbed the wall, disgusted and amazed with the sight in front of him. The room was huge, and it was _filled_ with hundreds of dead bodies. The stench was horrible. Was this what the world had come to? There were so many dead that there was no place to bury them! Japan gasped.

"Jackpot!" cried America, that satisfied smirk on his face. "I could get enough Zydrate to last me five lifetimes!"

"How could you say that, America-san?" cried Japan, outraged. "Look at how mistreated they are! They should have proper burials; they should be cremated! Not _this_!"

"Japan…" said America softly. "Where do you think all of England's GeneCo organs come from? We _need_ these organs, so the rest of the _living_ world can function. England has turned surgery into a fashion statement."

"A fashion statement?" asked Japan.

"I know what you're thinking," America sighed. "So why care for these petty obsessions? Your designer heart still beats with common blood." He took another syringe and stuck it in one of the newer corpses.

America turned to Japan. "And what if you could have genetic perfection?" he asked. "Would you change who you are if you could?"

It was a probing question. Was it possible with today's technology?

"'Cause it's quick!" America continued. "It's clean, and it's pure! It could change your life, rest assured."

He took the new Zydrate vial and presented it to Japan. "It's the 21st century cure!" he exclaimed.

"This cannot be happening! I have got to get home!" Japan cried, not ready to believe anything America was saying.

America ignored him. "And it's my job to steal and rob… _Graaaaaaaaaves!_" he shouted.

But instead of the officers finding America, they seized Japan, who screamed. "No! I didn't know!" he tried to explained.

"_Graaaaaaaaaves!_" America shouted again, trying to distract the officers from Japan, which proved fruitless.

Japan's bracelet beeped. "Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately," it announced. Japan coughed, struggling to reach for his bag, the officers surrounding him. "Please…" he wheezed weakly. "I didn't know…"

"Let him go," a regal British accent announced over the loudspeaker. Japan was soothed; that voice sounded so familiar…

A figure, clad in a Repo Man suit, began to push some of the other officers away. Japan wanted to get a look at his savior, but the world turned black.

* * *

><p>England smiled deviously as he glanced at the large screen before him. Japan had <em>finally<em> come out of his hiding place. And now, England knew _exactly_ where he was….

**So the main plot is finally rolling along here. Gah, next chapter is going to be hard; I always have trouble with individual songs.**

**Next Chapter:**** "Infected." Russia, Japan's caretaker, confines his ward to his room, and Japan wonders if he'll ever leave his room again.**


End file.
